


Su/Zy

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Crystal Grumps, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Forced Fusions, Gem Fusion, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Suzy had nightmares about her past that she never understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su/Zy

Suzy couldn’t see much. Mainly colors, but only shades blue and yellow, mixing together sometimes to make green. _Her_ green.

The next thing she could see was a yellow face. It was so familiar, but she couldn’t place it. All she could place was the feeling she got when she saw it. Like she needed to be closer to the face. Like it meant something to her. And the Gem was talking. Were they- she- saying something important? 

Suzy stared at the face, tears rolling down her face. Why couldn’t she remember who it is? Who _is_ she?

The face started to fade away, and Suzy nearly screamed for her to _come back, if only she had a little more time, she’d figure out who it was, she promises_. But she couldn’t talk. Something was wrong. Her mouth was open, but there was no sound.

The face was completely gone. Instead, there was another face. One she knew. One she loved. It was pink, with wide eyes full of surprise and… fear? Was he… _afraid_ of her?

“Who are you?” She shouted. It didn’t sound right. It wasn’t her voice. It wasn’t their voices. It was wrong. Everything was wrong.

“We-We have one! We have one!” His face lit up. “I did it!”

She was crying again. Still? She tried to wipe her tears, but her hands were different colors. One was yellow. The other was blue.

And she understood.

“What am I?!” 

“You’re a fusion! First of your kind! Wow, look at you!” The Gem began to walk around her, observing all of her features. “I mean, you could use some work, but you’ll be normal in no time. Hell, it’ll be just a few regenerations and you’ll look like a normal Gem.” His lab coat flapped around when he moved. Suzy hated it.

She was about to say something to him when the room started to warp from a lab to some sort of empty room with the same blue tinge.

What happened in the room was too much for her to get an clear image of. She remembered different Gems coming in with tests for her. Summoning a weapon, regenerating, and other general gem things that she couldn’t do right. She didn’t know why they wanted to test her. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone?

They did. Suzy realized that they were being kind by keeping her locked up.

No one thought she really _was_ what she was. They didn’t understand why she looked different. Why couldn’t they understand?

Then the visions started.

They did start out small, but her first big vision was about the pink Gem in the lab coat getting shattered. She smiled after the vision. So he would die. Good. He’d done this to her. He’d made her. He would reap what he’d sewn.

She had plenty of visions after that one. Some with the pink Gem, others with completely different Gems. Some of them were being shattered, some were fusing, some were helping her. _Yeah right._ No one would ever help _her_. She was about as real as cannibal gems.

One day, though, the pink Gem found her and asked her if she wanted to run away to Earth, where it was safe. She told him that there was no way she would go with him. When he told her she could be herself and not be judged, she eventually agreed.

She got onto a stolen ship with the pink Gem. They landed on Earth, both unharmed. She was facing away from him to look at the scenery. He started to say something to her, but was cut off when she screamed.

A Gem of the same height as him swiftly shouted at him, cracking his gem somehow, and stomped on the gem so it cracked. 

She lunged at him, summoning her weapon that she’d finally, finally been able to summon. She was aiming for the Evil Gem’s gem, but then everything fell out from under her.

Suzy sat up in her bed, gasping for air. Her face was soaked in her tears. She shook her head until she started to forget about her dream. 

She glanced at Arin, still asleep next to her. What little she could understand from her dream just reminded her of the inevitable.

He was going to get shattered. There was nothing she could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is my second Crystal Grump fic not focusing on Dan and Brian. So I'm pretty happy with that.
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry for not posting at all recently. I've been busy with college and high school. I'm a little angry at the moment, because I have to drop two of my favorite classes. Fortunately, that means I'll have a little bit more free time than I currently do. Which means I'll hopefully be able to post more often. I have a couple good ideas for Crystal Grumps, and maybe I'll get out of my writing slump with Eden's flowers.


End file.
